Hey, Mr Kidnapper, Can You Give Me A Ride Home?
by YaoiLord
Summary: One night, the brokenhearted famous model Kise Ryouta was kidnapped by a ganguro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. The title and the plot idea was from a certain story in wattpad. I got the consent through a friend. :3 **

* * *

_It hurts_, Kise thought as he was fighting back the tears threatening to fall in any minute, sluggishly dragging his feet, one with a sprained ankle. A pair of six-inches high heels at hand.

Compared to his aching foot, his heart was doing a hundred times better in making the pain he felt more unbearable.

It was so utterly stupid of him. He should have known something was going on between his boyfriend and that best friend of his. But who would blame him for putting too much trust on his boyfriend?

He was the type of guy who was afraid of breaking trusts and treasures relationship too much. He might have have little imperfections like being an anti-social, stubborn, never honest with his feelings, and very unromantic, but he was the most perfect for Kise despite his weirdness, odd obsessions, and stoicism.

The total opposite of the blonde.

He thought he had the best boyfriend. Until he cheated.

Kise wailed and a strangled cry escaped. He didn't mean to make it sound like a lamb ready for a sacrifice. So ungraceful, specially for a model like him. Thank goodness it was already midnight an hour ago and nobody was around the park he ran into. But then again, he didn't care.

He wanted to curse and insult his boyfriend a hundred times. No, he wanted to tie him and that best friend of his together and throw them at the river. Naked. Or maybe he could slit their throats while they were busy pouncing each other's asses.

Lots of death plans was multiplying like a virus inside Kise's head, mainly from his favorite slash and suspense films. Yet, he could not bring himself to do so. Especially with the tears blurring his vision, and the pounding headache from stress.

Also, not with the small phrase of "I still love him" being chanted by an unknown voice he very much wanted to kick was ringing inside his brain.

Ah, the irony of love.

"I hate you! I really, really hate you! You're a bastard, hurting me like this! But I... **sniffs**... I... **sniffs**... I still love you, Midorima Shintarou!"

Then the dam broke.

Kise already expected his half-assed yell to be drowned by the dead silence. Until somebody shouted back, that was.

"What the hell idiot, will you shut up?!"

The blonde looked incredulously around, trying to find the source of the voice. Last time he checked, he was completely alone in the park.

For a while, he forgot his ridiculous sentimentalizing over his cheater of a boyfriend.

"You almost make my ears bleed, you know that?" Footsteps came closer to him. From the dark, a tall dark man emerged, freaking Kise comically.

"G-Ganguro!" Kise exclaimed. "Err, you did well camouflaging in the dark," he commented after regaining his posture.

"Wha- Grr, you're irritating. Just shut up, drag queen!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a drag?! I'm a model, dammit!"

"Your make up says otherwise."

The model gasped. Oh God, his eyeliner and mascara were probably ruined, that's why. Stupid modeling agency making him participate in a cross dressing photo shoot.

Kise puffed his cheeks. "At least I'm still better looking than you. Hmpf!" He crossed his arms.

The stranger clicked his tongue in exasperation. "I wonder why I'm assigned to kidnap you," he blurted.

The blonde huffed in annoyance. "Well, then don't kid- what?" His eyes went wide. "You're joking, right?"

The dark guy's expression contorted into a dangerous smirk, his white set of teeth flashing. Kise backed away slowly. "What if I tell you I'm not? You scared?"

The model gulped. _He's not serious, okay? It's just... Is there really no one around?! _He nervously kept the distance when the ganguro slowly advances. _Shit, somebody help me!_

At the sight of a trembling blonde, with eyes wide in fear, the kidnapper couldn't help but think it was too easy. He revealed a white handkerchief wet with chloroform. "C'mere. It won't hurt."

Kise decided that yes, the guy was definitely serious. Congratulations for not finding it out sooner. "A-As if!" He shouted before turning around. He could dash for a run, his powerful legs were his assets in sports back in high school, especially in basketball. Besides, the guy was really taller than him, of bigger built. He couldn't be that fast.

Or so he thought.

The blonde's forearm was immediately grabbed when he was already three meters away, the best he could manage with one of his foot injured. Damn, he completely forgot that. He tripped at a step, giving his self-proclaimed kidnapper a chance to catch up.

Still, how come he was that fast?!

"Augh," Kise groaned in pain as he felt his foot almost twisting a radius. "Darn!"

Heavily tanned hands took hold of him rather roughly. "Okay, I took back what I thought. You're noisy and undeniably troublesome." It kind of amazed Kise that he didn't even panted when he said that.

The white cloth was situated dangerously near Kise's nose before it was completely pressed to his face. The heavy scent was nauseating, making him lightheaded. As his eyes drooped down little by little, Kise knew he was in a deep shit.

_Midorimacchi... save me._

* * *

**Allow me to pull this one off. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, guys! Aww, thank you very much with the reviews, favorites, and follows. I hadn't expected this fic to have any of those. XD Forgive me if I could't reply with your reviews. Kind of busy these past few weeks.  
**

**Here's the next chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint you. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB. **

* * *

_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later._

_The number you have dialed is either unattended or out of coverage area. Please try your call later._

Midorima snapped his phone shut. Trying to call Kise was getting him nowhere. There was no sign of him when he went to their shared apartment unit. He even called other acquaintances like Kise's former teammates in Kaijo and their former classmates in middle school, but no luck. Even the modeling agency where Kise works at gave him no idea where the blonde might be. He highly doubted he was at his family. His parents were often traveling overseas and so his sisters and their families.

Midorima buried himself on his palms. This... everything... he was to blame for it. He shouldn't have given in to the temptation. He was so disgusted with himself for having such an affair with his best friend. He both disgraced their pride and dignity.

Midorima didn't know how to face Kise.

If Kise would even want to see him again.

"Dr. Midorima?" An assistant nurse entered his office. "Another patient was transported here. He needs an operation immediately."

The green haired man adjusted his eyeglasses before donning his white coat and stethoscope. "What's the case this time?"

"Car accident. A four-wheeler truck had collided with the rear part of the cab he was riding. The driver sustained a few minor injuries, but he's safe. It's the road, Sir. The Triplex Intersection," the petite nurse filled him in.

The hospital where Midorima worked at often received victims of car accidents from the said intersection. It was nothing new.

"According to the driver, they were heading downtown when the incident happened. His blonde passenger was kind of in a hurry, he said."

Midorima's breath hitched. "Downtown?" It was where his and Kise's apartment was located. And, did she just said blonde?

_No, that couldn't be him, but... what if? _"What... What's the name of the patient?" Midorima demanded which surprised the nurse. There was a lump forming at his throat. If something horrible happened to Kise, his conscience wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Err." She sifted through the crispy white papers on her clipboard. "It's Kise-"

The doctor visible paled. _No way..._

"Ah, yes. Kiseki Mikoto."

Midorima let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Oh, boy. He was very worried for nothing. He mentally smacked himself for thinking that Kise was the only blonde living downtown.

That was ridiculous.

"Don't scare me again like that," he snapped irritatedly at the nurse before heading to the emergency room, leaving the small woman very puzzled.

* * *

"Congratulations, Midorimacchi! We're Finally graduates now!" Kise exclaimed jovially after coincidentally meeting him on the way. For Midorima, it was actually more like Kise was waiting for him outside Shutoku. His fangirls were miraculously not present. He could care less with his ex-teammate's antics.

Kise was always like that, annoying the hell out of anyone with his clingy and bubbly personality that was almost as terrible as those talkative females, if not worse.

Though he couldn't deny the fact that he was once infatuated with the pretty guy. Maybe a bit more than a crush. Even if Kise didn't have the qualities he was looking for, there were still a few in him that made him unique.

"Midorimacchi?" Kise stared at him with shinning brown eyes. He was really like a kid, especially when he flashed a smile, his real smile. Midorima secretly wanted for it to never falter. The thing alone stroked the green haired man's protective side. "Uh, why are you alone, by the way?"

"Takao left earlier," was the curt reply. "Shouldn't I be asking that? Not that I care, but Kaijo is at Kanagawa."

Kise scratched his head sheepishly, uncharacteristically getting nervous at the question all of a sudden. "I know," he mumbled. "I just wanted to tell you something personally." He shyly looked away, his face heavy with a dark blush.

Midorima frowned. Kise seemed to be looking flustered and his face was beet red. _Is he ill?_ Was Midorima's instinctive thought.

Kise noticed that Midorima was like having an inner debate with himself. His bandaged left hand was twitching a bit as if deciding whether to fell for Kise's forehead or not. What a tsundere. "I'm okay," Kise said to assure him. Midorima's ears tipped with pinkness as he adjusted his eyeglasses.

How awkward.

"Uh, Midorimacchi," Kise began, breaking the ice while busy rubbing his hands together. "You see, I promised to myself that I'll tell you this this graduation day, and...

Midorimacchi, I... ever since middle school... I-

I-

I lo-

I love you!" He exhaled sharply. "Please go out with me!"

It took the Shutoku's Ace a few minutes to comprehend it before breaking into a blushing, sputtering mess himself. But by the time he was about to reply, Kise already turned sharply in a corner, dashing away hastily.

* * *

Kise woke up with a groan. It was his first time dreaming about that memory. He wasn't disappointed one bit when it was abruptly cut off. Kise knew well like the back of his hands what happened next.

It was the following day when Midorima appeared at their house's front porch, carrying his another weird lucky item for that day and a bird cage with two small birds of colors yellow and green inside. He pushed it at Kise's hands the second the door as opened, blabbering something like it was the blonde's worst day and to reduce his bad luck and that he ought to keep his lucky item around. And with an unconvincingly blushing face, Midorima added that Geminis have to sick with Cancers for mutual good luck.

To Kise, it was Midorima giving him a gift and asking him out.

The model sighed happily. If only he could go back to his happy moments with Midorima together.

Now, everything was very complicated. With Kise finding out Midorima cheating on his back, and him finding himself kidnapped with no clue where he might be.

Kise scanned the unfamiliar room. At least his captor had the decency to place him properly on a bed, but not with both his hands untied, of course.

The tight rope was biting on his unblemished skin just by trying to sit up. Kise even forgot he was still wearing a thin long-sleeved blouse and plum colored mid-thigh shorts. He was congratulating himself for deciding to left the blonde wig at the agency.

Kise was in the process of untangling the blanket when he heard the lock rustling outside the door to his left. A tall man with midnight blue hair and tanned skin entered groggily and approached Kise with a yawn.

Kise recognized him as the man last night.

"What do you want with me?" He scowled.

The man regarded him uninterestedly. "Oh, you awake?" Upon closer inspection, Kise noted that the guy was probably the same age as him, physically built, and looked really strong. He seemed like an athlete, a basketball player, if he might compare, with manly features making him appear... handsome.

Kise begrudgingly admitted the last part.

"We have your phone and your family's residential address. We're just going to wait for tomorrow to come and then we'll phone them for the ransom."

_Too bad for you, they're all currently traveling._ Kise inwardly smirked. At least they were all out of harm's way.

Though he still couldn't guarantee his own safety.

"By the way." The man then showed Kise his yellow phone with a Hello Kitty key chain from Midorima. "What's your girlfriend's name on your contact? Might as well scare her."

If only Kise had his hands unbound, he could knock his phone off of his captor. If only his foot wasn't protesting painfully just by shifting on the bed.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, right," he said mockingly. "You can't fool me. I bet you bed any woman after you. Aren't all male models, celebrities, and rich bastards are the same?" He scoffed.

"Well, I'm sorry," Kise shot back a retort sarcastically. "I'll have you know that the male model you happened to kidnap is a gay guy and currently has a boyfriend much taller than you are."

"Are you for real? Look, I was only joking when I said you look like a drag queen last night. And I was informed well enough that you were in a cross dressing modeling yesterday. You don't seriously believe I'll fall for that." He snorted.

Kise thought he was still lucky enough that his kidnapper was thick-headed. He almost risked Midorima's safety out of annoyance with his captor.

But if Midorima would find out he was kidnapped, would he even care? What if he wouldn't worry? What if right now he was in Takao's arms, happy that Kise was finally out of their lives? What if right now, he wasn't even thinking of him?

What if he realized Kise was better gone?

That was even more painful than being abducted.

Kise chuckled humorlessly. "Don't believe me, then." _I'll be better if he wouldn't know. _His voice broke.

After a few minutes of dreadful silence, his kidnapper clicked his tongue. "Your make-up is totally ruined now. You're looking much horrible today than last night, you know?" He nervously averted his gaze from the crying blonde. From the nightstand drawer, he produced a box of Kleenex. "Here, wipe those." He handed the tissues, still refusing to make any eye contact.

Kise did not budge, taking a glance at his kidnapper and then at the box of tissues, vice versa, which suddenly irked the dark skinned man. Kise lifted his tied hands and said between sniffs, "I can't hold it."

If Kise would ask himself, he really have no idea where his tears were actually for; Midorima or his current situation? Probably the combined frustration for both.

The tanned guy once again clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I told them they don't have to." Kise was grateful as the air touched the reddish skin bound by the rope overnight. The rope lines had imprinted on his wrists and the most part of his forearms. It was a wonder why the circulation wasn't even cut off.

"Thank you."

"You don't thank a kidnapper, dumbass," he snapped. "I expect that with both of your hands finally free, you wash that face of yours. You seemed like a clown. I can't even stand looking at it." He gestured at the other door at the right side of the bed. "That's the bathroom."

When he stood up, Kise half expected him to leave, favorable for the model since he could finally start formulating his means of escape.

But much to his surprise, his captor settled at the foot of the bed, grasping gently his injured ankle.

"Don't move. I'll bandage this."

Kise did as was told, staring dumbly at his foot being applied with a cold ointment for muscle pains before wrapping it up with a clean white cloth torn lengthwise. "If you walk too much, it'll get worse. So if you ever think of fleeing, well, you'll miserably since running will only make your foot worse. Not that you can even escape from our watch." He smirked, as if feeling proud.

Kise didn't hear him though. He was still speechless as his foot was patched up with no presence of roughness. Like how a doctor would with his patient.

Like how Midorima used to treat him before.

Damn, he was thinking about him again.

"Oy, are you listening?"

"Eh? Ah, thanks... for the bandage, I mean."

His kidnapper sighed exasperatedly. "Look, don't get the wrong idea here. We don't plan on killing you or torturing you or whatever. We're only after the money. Though still, you know very well that it'll be a different story when your family will not comply with our rules," he said dangerously.

Kise was suddenly pulled back to reality. Yeah, he totally forgot that the guy was still a criminal, he might be gentle but that didn't mean he was a good man like Midorima. How foolish of him to compare them with each other.

_'We', huh_. Kise wondered for the second time how he had gotten into this mess.

Once outside, Aomine breathe out a sigh of relief. _Man, he's such a pain in the ass. Maybe I was too kind to him. No intention of it. His crying face is just as pitiful as Satsuki's. _

"You're a saint, Aomine," a bespectacled brunette commented with a sly grin. "Watch out. It'll be a hassle once you get fond of him."

"Shut up, Imayoshi." Aomine scowled. "Stasuki is still my top priority."

* * *

**Hohoho, let's see what's Momoi's role in this fic. :3 You're free to guess. :D **


End file.
